


The Legend of Zelda: The White Moon (Breath of the Wild Fanfic)

by VikaFromTheMoon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Adventure, Animals, Broken, Centaurs, Ethnicity, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gate, Goblins, Goddesses, Gods, History, Hunting, King - Freeform, Knight, Legend of Zelda References, Legends, Lizards, Medieval, Monster - Freeform, Moon, Other, Princess - Freeform, Prophecy, Teamwork, hero - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, realm, relationships, space, spell, weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikaFromTheMoon/pseuds/VikaFromTheMoon
Summary: What if The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild actually had a post-game? Ever since Link's saved Princess Zelda from the grasps of Calamity Ganon, his life has become significantly less exciting. For six months now, he's had to help Zelda rebuild Hyrule, leading him to believe that his monster-hunting days are long gone. Then, a new threat rises over the ashes of Hyrule - the Spirit of the White Moon. According to legend, it has the power to trap the whole kingdom into an array of unbalanced weather, and can even take away the powers of the Divine Beasts. However, in order to stop it, it will take more than just the Hero wielding the "sword that seals the darkness." With the help of the Champions, Riju, Prince Sidon, Yunobo, and Teba, Link and Zelda embark on a journey to the tallest summit of the Hebra Mountains to stop the wrath of the White Moon. The team has to learn to use teamwork, because this is one battle Link can't win alone. Calamity Ganon was just the beginning. The White Moon is the ending, but it is up to the heroes to make the decision that will ultimately decide the future of Hyrule, as well as the future of the world.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The White Moon Wakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legend of Zelda Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Legend+of+Zelda+Fans).



> If there is something you guys don't know about me, it's that I am addicted to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild! However, like most of you were, I was very disappointed that there was no post-game. Therefore, to celebrate the upcoming release of Breath of the Wild 2, I decided to write my own twist on the Hyrule fairy tale. FYI: Please do not trash this story. This is just an idea that's been swarming around in my head since I first started playing the game, and I just want to have fun with my favorite characters. If people start targeting me and calling me an amateur writer, like I got on another website, I am going to take the story down. I'm sure that won't be fun for anyone who actually wants to read it. Keep in mind that the plot is subject to change, since I am still in the brainstorming phase of the writing process, and what I come up with is what I come up with. Let's all try to be adults here and not make me feel like a terrible writer. I know I still have a lot to learn. However, the review I got on the other website left me in tears, but I still want to write this story. Trust me, I am not going to write a perfect plot to a nearly perfect game. With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the story. At the end of the day, it is just another fantasy story written by someone who loves fantasy!

“That’s it, Tulin! Catch the updraft and draw your bowstring!” Teba, a bird-like Rito warrior yelled at his son. He was training him at the Flight Range, which was located at the base of Hyrule Kingdom’s Hebra Mountains.  
His son, a young Rito, followed his father’s orders. He caught the Flight Range’s updraft and rode it to one of the practice targets. Once in front of it, he drew back the bowstring of his Swallow Bow and launched his arrow. It hit the target right in the center.  
“Perfect!” Teba said from the Flight Range’s landing pad.  
“I did it, Dad!” Tulin shouted in an excited voice. He flapped his little wings and joined Teba on the landing pad.  
“I’m proud of you, son.” Teba lifted his wing and ruffled the feathers on Tulin’s head.  
“Do you think that I will one day be as good as you?” asked the young Rito.  
“If you keep practicing, I have no doubt about it.” There was certainty in Teba’s voice. He knew what he was saying. “Who knows? You may even reach Master Revali’s archery level.”  
“Yay! Thank you, Dad!”  
Teba hid a chuckle behind his wing. However, he dropped it when suddenly, the ground under his and Tulin’s feet shook.  
“Whoa! What’s going on?” Tulin wanted to know.  
The snowstorm that usually engulfed the Flight Range picked up, and another shake knocked the two Rito off their feet. A loud roar came from the tip of Hebra’s North Summit.  
Quickly, Teba flapped his long wings and hopped into the sky.  
Down below, Tulin watched him with a scared look on his face.

***  
Teba climbed higher and higher into the sky until he got a good view of the North Summit. His beak dropped at what he saw.  
Emerging from the mountain was a huge, long figure that looked a little bit like Hyrule’s three dragons: Farosh, Naydra, and Dinraal. However, it was not Ganon. Link defeated him six months ago in Hyrule Castle with the help of the Champions’ spirits.  
The dragon-like figure suddenly gave off a burst of bright light that momentarily blinded Teba and knocked him back towards the Flight Range.

***  
“Dad!” Tulin shouted when he saw him falling.  
Luckily, Teba caught himself before he could crash. He held his wing up to his face to block the intense snowstorm.  
“Tulin! We need to return to Rito Village!"  
“Why? What did you see up there?”  
“Something that I hoped I never would. The Spirit of the White Moon.  
***  
Things weren’t much better in the Gerudo, Eldin, and Lanayru Regions of Hyrule. A historic sandstorm hit the Gerudo Desert. It was so bad that Riju, chief of the Gerudo tribe, had to shut the gates of Gerudo Town. Likewise, a plume of ash and lava erupted from Death Mountain in the Eldin Region. To stop it from destroying Goron City, a young Goron named Yunobo had to call for Dinraal, the Dragon of Fire, to protect it. At the end of the day, the Gorons had to abandon their home and take shelter at the Foothill Stable at the base of Death Mountain.  
Finally, in the Lanayru Region, the Zora people retreated inside Zora’s Domain because an awkwardly powerful thunderstorm hit, and they were very vulnerable to lightning. Prince Sidon tried to keep everyone calm, but even he didn’t know what was going on.

***  
The Divine Beasts: Vah Ruta, Vah Naboris, Vah Medoh, and Vah Rundania, piloted by the spirits of the Champions who fell during the Great Calamity, couldn’t attack the strange figure in the Hebra Mountains like they could Ganon. Something stopped them. Not only that, but after one attempt to stop the new threat, they stopped working all together.

***  
What was the dragon-like monster? Teba knew, as did Naydra, Dinraal, Farosh, and Impa. The White Moon had woken. The Ultimate Threat now hovered over the ashes of Hyrule, and it would take more than the Hero wielding the “sword that seals the darkness” to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1 The Hero and Princess

Hyrule Castle was no longer the devastating ruins it was six months ago. All Malice had vanished, and Hyrule Castle Town Ruins was finally starting to look like a town again. It was as if the incident with the Zora, Gerudo, Rito, and Gorons with the White Moon never happened. For the time being, Central Hyrule was safe.  
A bright, warm sun shone over Hyrule Field, which had no more Guardian Stalkers and Skywatchers threatening to blast anyone who got near the castle. A large, white horse spotting a Royal Bridle and Saddle galloped through the tall, green grass. Sitting on top of the animal was a young woman who had long, blonde hair but hid it under a Hylian Hood.  
Princess Zelda missed these days, galloping around Hyrule Field without having to worry about Calamity Ganon. The wind felt good on her face, and she could tell her horse also enjoyed it. Out here, she felt wide-open and free. This was the only way how she could escape the clutches of royal life. Her horse whinnied and threw his head to look cool. After all, the Royal White Stallion was a legendary horse.  
Zelda rode him to Irch Plain and stopped him in front of a small plateau that had two trees on it. She went there with Link 100 years ago to take some pictures of Hyrule’s flowers. One of Zelda’s favorite flowers, the Silent Princess, grew on the plateau. It was a rare flower that nearly went extinct during the Great Calamity, but after Link defeated Ganon it was finally able to thrive again. Zelda was relieved when she saw that none of the Silent Princesses had been washed away after a recent storm that hit Central. She dismounted her horse, pulling her saddle off his back to let it air out. Hopping onto the plateau, she propped it up against on of the tree trunks in the area. A smile stretched across her face when she saw all the Silent Princesses. The blue flower let off a small glow that shone on her face.  
Zelda stepped into a circle of Princesses and sank to her hands and knees.  
“They’re beautiful,” she told herself as she sniffed the flowers. “What do you think, Link? Link?” Strange, she thought her appointed knight followed her out here.  
He did. He just had to run, because his horse would not cooperate with him that morning.  
Zelda heard heavy breathing behind her, and she turned her head to check it out. There was Link. He hopped onto the plateau, out of stamina, and tried to catch his breaths.  
Hyrule’s hero was a handsome, young man who had dirty blonde hair and wore the Champion’s Tunic, as well as some Hylian Trousers and his own Hylian Hood. On his back was the “sword that seals the darkness,” the one he used against Calamity Ganon – the Master Sword.  
At the sight of him, Zelda pulled down her hood and asked, “What in the name of Hyrule happened to you, Link? Where’s your horse?” She noticed that he was covered in mud.  
Unfortunately, he wasn’t much of a talker, so he didn’t say anything.  
Therefore, Zelda had to guess. “Did he throw you in a mud puddle?”  
Link nodded.  
Zelda could not help but to chuckle. “Do you want me to ask Storm to go get him?”  
Link shook his head no, which told Zelda he wanted to try to get his horse himself.  
“Very well then,” she said, “I’ll go with you.”  
She and Link followed Irch Plain for a little bit and soon found Link’s horse munching on some grass. He was standing on a hill that overlooked the Hyrule Castle Moat. He was a brown horse who had four black socks and a white diamond running down his nose. Link named him Despereaux. He looked like a Despereaux.  
Zelda settled down in some of the grass and pulled out her Sheikah Slate, an iPhone-like piece of technology created by the Sheikah people of Hyrule. She pulled up the camera function and pointed it at Link.  
Slowly and carefully, he crouched and started to approach Despereaux’s backside.  
The horse did not notice him. He just continued to eat.  
Meanwhile Storm, Zelda’s horse, trotted up on her from behind because he started getting lonely at the plateau.  
Despereaux ignored him. For some reason, he was really interested in the grass on this hill. Perhaps it tasted better than some of the other grass he ate?  
Link was almost at him. He didn’t have his Stealth Armor on right now, so he had to be extra careful.  
Finally, when he managed to jump on his horse’s back, Despereaux freaked out. He neighed and started to buck his rider all over the place. Link patted his neck, trying to soothe him, but nothing worked. Despereaux threw him off, causing him to land in a second puddle of mud.  
Zelda captured the entire thing on her camera. Laughing, she came within reach of Link who sat up in the mud.  
“You should have seen your face! That was by far the best thing I’ve seen in 100 years!”  
Link had no idea why Despereaux was acting up today. He was fine yesterday. He remembered they went to Outskirt Stable to pick up some wood that just came in from Rito Village. Although, he had to admit, something did feel off today. His blue eyes landed on a buildup of tall storm clouds on the horizon. It also became significantly colder, and the wind picked up.  
“What’s going on?” Zelda asked. As heir of Hyrule, she knew this was some strange weather.  
A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning startled Storm and Despereaux. They headed for Hyrule Castle’s Stables, but Link stopped them by holding his gloved hands up to their noses.  
Suddenly, Zelda gasped, and she turned her head back in the direction of the plateau that had the Silent Princesses on it.  
“The Royal Saddle!”  
She moved quickly, but Link drew his sword and jumped in front of her when he saw a figure had emerged over the plateau. The blade glowed blue, indicating that there was strange magic happening. He pushed Zelda back with his arm when he saw that the figure was coming towards them. If it was a monster, then ho! Ho! This was his lucky day! He missed his monster-hunting days.  
A strong wind blew through the area, causing a blanket of fog to roll in. The closer the figure closed in on the princess and hero, the more serious Link looked. That was until he realized the figure wasn’t a monster at all. In fact, it split into four more figures. Somebody landed in front of him and Zelda, followed closely by four spirits. Teba had led the four Champions: Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk to Link and Zelda.

***  
“Teba! What are you doing here?” Zelda asked.  
Before Teba could speak, Revali, the Rito Champion, pushed by him and stopped next to Link. He tapped his chin with his wing, asking, “I think the better question is, what have you done this time, Link?”  
A question mark appeared above Link’s head. He lowered his sword as he tried to dissect Revali’s words.  
“What are you talking about?” said Zelda. “You guys can’t just drop in from out of nowhere. Don’t you have to pilot the Divine Beasts?”  
“You see, that’s just it.” Mipha, the Zora Champion said.  
“They’ve stopped working.” Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion, finished for her.


End file.
